


Opposition

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One black, one white. They contrast each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted February 13, 2011](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/80382.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #030, Cards

It figures that they'd have opposing cards, Joey thinks. They're not exactly rivals, but there's definitely some bad blood between them.  
Two dragons, contrasting each other - one black, one white; one red, one blue. None really better than the other, though Kaiba seems to think so. And one day, when Joey can finally wipe that damn smirk off Rich Boy's face, he might see that too.  
Maybe. Whenever that happens.  
But for now, he'll keep on trying. Keep on believing in his cards and his luck, while Kaiba believes in his power and those carefully planned out strategies that his giant ego loves so much.  
One day, Joey thinks, he'll win.


End file.
